


Friends with Benefits

by kipsi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Kaiman and Nikaido having a good time.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Friends with Benefits

It was still blowing his mind, having her resting against his thighs like this, her legs spread as she leaned backwards and gave him a view that made his pulse thrum hotly in his veins. The sight of her way too arousing, but even more so her gaze as she kept looking at him with a small smile playing on her lips. Her hand finding his own and bringing it with her to the paleness of her skin, Kaiman feeling how warm she was.

He liked the feeling of her softness under his calloused fingertips, the way she shivered when he let his palm slip down her stomach, Kaiman’s breath leaving him when he saw how she leaked, obviously turned on by his touch.

“Is- is it okay-”

He didn’t have the time to even finish his question before she lifted her hips to get closer to him still, Kaiman gulping as she took a hold of his hand again and guided it to her pussy, Kaiman’s eyes widening and his heart stuttering at the sensation against his fingertips.

At the way Nikaido moaned his name.

“It’s okay, Kaiman. Please, I want your fingers in me,” her voice was more quiet than usually, and Kaiman groaned at her words, Nikaido telling him that she wanted to feel his thick fingers inside her.

It was enough for him to comply, his own breathing getting just as shallow and his face feeling hotter when he let his forefinger sink into her finally, Nikaido letting out a gasp.

“ _Yes_ ”

He couldn’t help but stare at her, at how turned on she was as she looked back at him, their eyes locking as he started to finger her, feeling how slick she was. How easily she took in another finger whilst moaning.

She was so warm and wet and _soft_ , the sensation enough to make Kaiman's breath hitch, imagining how she would feel like around his cock instead.

He couldn’t help but feel just as aroused, seeing her like this. _Feeling_ her around his fingers, his dick jerking and leaking pre-come on his abdomen and stealing Nikaido’s attention as he grit his teeth.

"I'm… I'm ready, Kaiman," her voice brought him out of his thoughts, Kaiman’s eyes shifting to her blue ones anew, Nikaido biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" His voice was still a bit unsure, he couldn't help it.

"Yes," she smiled at him and moved to straddle him, Kaiman's heart skipping a beat when his fingers slid out of her. Her beautiful, bare skin so suddenly on top of him.

His thighs were trembling as she looked him in the eye all the while taking a hold of his shaft and guiding it against her entrance, Kaiman not having the time to even take in another breath before she was already moving.

He let out a low moan, his head hitting the pillow and his spikes puncturing it as she sank onto him, Nikaido's gasp of pleasure making his cock twitch as he felt her velvety wet heat around himself, it being enough to make him shudder. The way that she kept sinking and sinking on him and sucking his cock deeper, his whole length getting inside her slowly until he could feel her stopping, could feel the back of her pussy brushing softly his cockhead.

Nikaido gasped, her fingers digging into his chest as she jolted at the sensation, her hips jerking and making them both groan at the feeling, Nikaido panting as she stared down at him through her pale eyelashes, her whole face flushed.

The sight of her was breathtaking. The way her lips were slightly parted and how rosy her cheeks were, Kaiman almost losing it when his eyes traveled down her body.

He could see the bulge of his cock, how it rested inside her.

"Oh- oh _fuck_ ," the low moan was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, his fingertips reaching to slide softly against Nikaido's lower abdomen, the other shivering at the touch and turning to look down as well.

" _Oh…"_

"It's… it's _visible_ , Nikaido- how… how I'm inside you. _Oh god_ ," he couldn't stop from groaning, his cock pulsing at the sight in front of him and it making Nikaido gasp and squeeze around him in turn.

"F- _Fuck_ , you feel so good, Nikaido-"

He couldn't get another word out of his mouth before she took a hold of his shoulders and rolled her hips, making them both moan as she started to ride him slowly. The sensation of her slickness and tight heat massaging his cock making Kaiman groan and grip a hold of her waist, having to hold onto _something_.

" _Kaiman…_ " her breathless moan left him shivering in pleasure, hearing her saying his name like that.

She was too good, too beautiful on top of him like this, her face full of pleasure as she moved and sank onto his cock again and again, Kaiman groaning under her at the torturous pace and how she kept clenching around him.

He wasn't going to last long, not with the sight of his dick disappearing into her and forming that bulge as it sank deeper into her.

It was way too hot, as was the way that Nikaido's nails dug into his skin as she fastened her pace and panted, her eyes barely staying open and fixed on him.

" _Ka- Kaiman_!"

Hearing her cry out his name was what snapped his last bit of self-control, a groan leaving him as he thrust up into her finally, Nikaido's moan louder than before and her inner walls squeezing around him even tighter at the action.

He found that he couldn't stop after, not now that he had once moved; his hips were acting as if on their own as he kept fucking up into her, Nikaido no longer able to stay upright but having to move down to lie on top of him and cling to his neck as moans were forced out of her, Kaiman not being able to keep quiet either. Not with Nikaido feeling suddenly so much tighter around him, her orgasm approaching swiftly until she was crying out and spasming against him.

The sensation of her pussy squeezing around him repeatedly in pulses made Kaiman groan and lose it himself, his thrusts growing shallower and faster until he couldn't help but sink deep into her, his dick jerking and his breath leaving him as he felt himself coming. The feeling of Nikaido still clinging on him and her thighs trembling barely registering to him as he groaned.

He… hadn’t meant to come inside her, but the way her inner walls clenched and unclenched around him made him see stars as his cock was milked dry, Kaiman panting as Nikaido shivered and tried to get her own breathing under control as well.

He could feel how hot she was against him, how hot his own skin was as well. The idea of pulling away from her to not feel so sweltering being tempting, but at the same time he _didn’t_ want to move. She felt way too good on top of him like this, keeping him put. His cock still inside her as well, Kaiman shuddering when he felt Nikaido shifting a bit, it being enough to make warm stickiness trickle out of her.

“Kaiman,” it was a whisper against his neck, Nikaido’s voice still a bit out of breath as she brushed her lips against him, kissing his skin.

He couldn’t reach her for a kiss from where she was, so instead he hugged her closer, Nikaido gasping before she pressed another kiss on his neck, and another.

He couldn’t help but squirm a bit, the spot that she was attacking sensitive, and it made the other laugh against him.

“You’re the best,” she chuckled, and Kaiman couldn’t help but feel warmth once again towards Nikaido, when he told him that she was wrong, because _she_ was the best instead.

They ended up bickering about it for a while.


End file.
